Magical Girl La Pucelle
by RinnieChi
Summary: A story that begins from the beginning of Kishibe Souta's life and his thoughts about his identity and interest in magical girls. He wants to be just like them! But apart from that, something doesn't feel right about himself. . .


**It's about time that there's a Magical Girl Raising Project section! I have been waiting to write about the girls for so long, I didn't know where to start. Which is why I'm going to use my precious child, La Pucelle, first!**

 **Hopefully you reader get to enjoy! ^.^**

 **WARNING: Gender Dysphoria**

* * *

Kishibe Souta. . . .

No. . . .

No matter how many times he says his name, it somehow doesn't fit him. The little brown haired boy didn't like his doesn't know how to explain but it's like his name is a tee shirt too small or a image that doesn't suit him.

Kishibe Souta was a name that's unfit and simple, that's all.

The eight year old sighed and turned around to face the TV next to him. Upon the sight of the visuals, he widened his eyes.

"Ah, Magical Cutie Healer is on! I should've paid attention!" He exclaimed, immediately recording the current episode.

It was his favorite show; magical girls fighting off crime to save the day! Nobody would've thought that a boy like him would be into that kind of series. Especially considering the fact there wasn't a day he would talk about soccer.

But this was different.

There was something about magical girls that little Souta liked. Maybe it was the fact that they were girls with cool magical powers who wore super cute outfits! Or maybe it was because by the end of the day, they established peace within town after fighting for justice!

Magical girls. . .

Maybe one day, Souta can be a magical girl too.

The little boy smiled upon the thought.

He wants to be pretty and have the sense of justice as he fights off criminals, just like Magical Cutie Healer! Oh how exciting that would be!

Now that's something that would fit him. . .

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Himekawa Koyuki, it's nice to meet you!" A small brown haired boy was in front of him, smiling kindly.

"Oh-oh. . . Kishibe Souta, nice to meet you too." Souta introduced himself shyly.

Koyuki just continue to smile happily as she sat next to him on the bench. They were currently at the school's playground, but Souta wasn't as interested in playing with others that day.

Both kids sat in silence as they watched children runoff. But out of both of then, it was Himekawa who spoke up.

"So, what do you like to do?" The small girl asked thoughtfully.

Oh no, that's a trick question! He can't tell her that he likes to watch shows about magical girls. It would weird her out!

"Um, I like to play soccer a lot. There isn't much that I do. . ." Souta trailed off, scratching his cheek.

"Oh, that's nice, I don't really know much about soccer though. But I like to draw! Especially my favorite character from my favorite TV show!"

"What do you watch?"

"Oh, um, it's a little embarrassing but I really really like Magical Cutie Healer!" Himekawa exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Souta widened his eyes upon hearing her. She watched the same series as he did. But even then...

"I-It's not embarrassing!-"

Oh no, don't let it slip out!

"I like Magical Cutie Healer too!"

Oops, there it is.

They stayed quiet after Souta's outburst with widened eyes. Great, Himekawa probably thinks that he must be a weirdo or something.

"Really?! Oh I'm so glad I'm not the only one!" The small girl exclaimed happily as she grabbed the other's hands.

Thankfully, now he has someone to talk to about magical girls.

* * *

Souta looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't feel right as he stared at himself, brown eyes reflecting on his own.

He didn't feel right.

It doesn't feel right, he thought to himself as he started running his fingers through his short brown hair.

Oh he wishes it was soft, longer locks of hair he was feeling. Not the tangled short hair!

He looked at his face, noticing that puberty started to grow on him. Thus having him look more boyish. But he doesn't want to look like a boy! He wants to look more girly, with big pretty eyes and thick eyelashes!

Nothing feels right! Not even his name, ever since he was younger it felt right!

Feeling only frustration, he gripped his hair and washed his face.

None of it feels right!

Kishibe Souta doesn't feel right.

But what can he do. . ?

* * *

"You're lucky that you're a girl. You get to be a magical girl. Boys can only be mages."

Those were his words to Koyuki four years ago. They were walking on the way home, just like they always do.

He let her borrow his cousin's Magical Cutie Healer CD, watching her eyes glow up in happiness. And he let her have a Magical Healer key chain that he bought, too.

Souta let her have it, since he was pretty sure she would be enlightened to have it.

Koyuki was a really nice friend, they would always talk and play together. She was one of his closest friends he had. They would be drawing together too, which ended up with Koyuki giving Souta a drawing of her ideal Magical Girl.

But they're going to be in different school now that they're moving to middle school.

He's going to miss her dearly.

* * *

One day, something happened though.

There was a Magical Girl Roleplay game. Upon hearing about it, he immediately download on his phone and started playing it.

He could design how he wanted his character to look like and what name he could give her.

Souta started to choose the characters physical appearance and name. Something that a magical could be like. No, something that _he_ could be like.. .

After finishing, he started to truly play the game.

But after completing several battles, the screen turned bright in which blinded him. A minute later, the fourteen year old boy then realized that he wasn't a boy anymore.

He was a girl!

No, a magical girl!

How could that be?! Shocked to his situation he turned to exclaim to Fav, telling him that this can't be what's happening.

But Fav told him it was otherwise and it was already rare enough that males can be magical girls.

Souta couldn't believe what he was hearing. He, no she immediately looked at herself and saw that it was true.

She was her own ideal image!

The now silver haired girl was finally a girl, and without warning, happiness took over her.

She wasn't Kishibe Souta anymore.

Her name was La Pucelle, a magical girl who will fight crimes for the sake of justice! La Pucelle will be her own ideal image.

She finally found something that suited her.

It feels right.

* * *

 **Originally, I was going to write some feels but I think it's better to write it off for another story! I'm so happy that I was able to write this! ^.^**

 **Please leave a review for your thoughts and review!**


End file.
